Typically, a pressure-responsive switch is relatively delicate and when used in a harsh and severe environment where excessive vibration is encountered, it may fail within a very short period of time. One environment in which this type of switch is employed is in a vehicle, such as a crawler tractor or excavator, where the switch senses pressure to provide an indication to the operator as to whether the intake air cleaner is clogged. This environment is one of the most severe in terms of vibration where such a switch might be employed. In such an application, the switch has in the past been connected to the air intake tube by a metallic conduit to provide fluid communication therebetween and to also provide an electrical connection between the switch and the air intake tube as well. However, this conduit also transfers detrimental engine vibration directly to the switch causing premature failure.